


Naturally Charming

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex is great with kids, Jealousy, M/M, Mini Chowder, Nursey is a clutz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Chowder's little brother helps to get Dex laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Chowder is such a smol precious bean, I love him  
> Prompt "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
> Woefully unbeated  
> Characters from Ngozi's lovely webcomic Check Please

Everyone on the team was well aware of Chowder’s younger brother they had seen tons of pictures of the little guy, but no one could have predicted just how adorable he would be in person. Samwell was playing the Yale’s team over in Connecticut. Chowder’s parents and little brother came to visit his grandparents and since they were already in Connecticut they had the perfect opportunity to go to his game.  
  
It was a good game, Yale fought hard but Samwell fought back harder, they won 3-1. The locker room was in full on celebration mode. Ransom and Holster immediately put on their victory playlist and even Dex couldn’t help but start dancing along. They were on a winning streak and they couldn’t be happier, at least they didn't think they could.  
  
After everyone was already decent and dressed chowder went and got his brother from his parents. The second he brought him into the locker room the whole team ran to him. Jake was 5 years old and basically a 2 foot tall version of Chowder. He was clinging to his brother's leg and he had the brightest smile on his face. He was the cutest thing any of the team members had ever seen.  
  
Dex immediately went to meet him. Nursey had never a smile that bright on the gingers face. Jake looked at Dex like he was a mythical creature. He walked forward to Dex and motioned for him to kneel down. His smile only grew as he knelt in front of the child.  
  
“Hi Jake, I’m Will.” Dex was smiling from ear to ear. Jake looked at him for a second then broke out in a smile almost identical to Chowder’s and even bigger than Dex's.  
  
“Why do you have polka-dots?” Jake asked poking the older boys freckles. Dex laughed and puffed out his cheeks causing Jake to giggle poke him again.  
  
“Their called freckles, my whole family has them.” Dex continued to laugh as Jake kept cheerfully poking him.  
  
“Do they have fire hair too?” Jake asked pointing to Dex’s messy, still damp, bright orange hair.  
  
“Not all of them, some of them have blonde hair, like sunshine.”  
  
“I bet your hair is awesomer. I wish my hair was firey” Jake reached up toward Dex’s hair and Dex leaned forward to let him touch it.  
  
“I think your hair is awesome as it is. It’s dark and tough, like Batman” Dex smiled as Jake stopped feeling his hair and stepped back.  
  
“You think I can be tough?”Jake questioned his eyes growing big the same way that Chowder's did when he was surprised.  
  
“Of course you can. You can be anything you want to be if you put your mind to it.”  
  
“I wanna play hockey, just like you guys” Jake looked around at the team who was watching the interaction in amazement. Nursey was probably enjoying it most of all. There were never kids around the Haus, so he had never seen Dex be this gentle. He was entranced.  
  
“I’m sure your brother would love to show you about hockey” Dex nodded up towards Chowder who was behind them, smiling like he couldn’t believe what was happening.  
  
“I want you to show me. I wanna be out on the ice.”  
  
“I’d be honored to teach you” Dex laughed a bit and raised his eyebrows at Chowder. Chowder smiled and nodded.  
  
“What’s honored?” Jake asked his eyebrows furrowing slightly.  
  
“It’s like happy.” Dex said simply as Jake nodded his head absorbing the new word.  
  
“Okay Jay we’re gonna have to go soon. Wanna say hi to the rest of the team?” Chowder asked, ruffling Jakes hair. Jake nodded and Chowder walked around introducing him to the guys and Lardo. Since Nursey had been standing right next to Jake he got to be next to meet Jake. He leaned down and said something in Jake’s ear that made him laugh before ruffling his hair and walking over to Dex.  
  
“I was going to go back to the room to change into better clothes. Wanna come with?” Nursey asked bumping his shoulder against Dex’s.  
  
“Yeah sure, just let me grab my stuff.” Dex walked over to get his bag.  
  
Nursey smiled over at his team who was crowded around Jake and went to wait outside. Being the clumsy idiot that he is, he immediately walked into someone. He stumbled a bit and then felt a hand wrap around his bicep, keeping him from falling over. He quickly got his balance and felt the hand release him. He looked up to see a guy about his age, who he was pretty sure was from the Yale team. He had similar ginger hair to Dex's, but it seemed dull in comparison as did his green eyes and freckled face.  
  
“Oh um sorry for walking into you. I’m a little clumsy off the ice” Nursey said running his hand over his slightly hiked up shirt.  
  
“Trust me, it’s no problem” the guy replied a sly smile making its way onto his face. “I’m Leo, but you can call me anytime.”  
  
“I’m Derek and I’m curious if that line has ever worked.”  
  
“There’s a first for everything” Leo smirked and bit his lip. Nursey was slightly tempted to let the line work. To just go back to the guys room. The problem was he knew he would just be thinking about Dex the whole time, even if the guy was pretty cute himself.  
  
“Sorry, but this just isn’t that time.” Nursey said a bit regretfully. Leo simply shrugged, like he got rejected outside of hockey locker rooms all the time. Nursey couldn't help but think that maybe he did.  
  
“It’s fine, maybe I’ll see you at the party later. It’s at Alpha house.”  
  
“I'll keep that in mind” Nursey said with a slight smirk and no real intention of going to the party.  
  
Leo gave him a weak wave and turned to walk away. Nursey watched him for a second before turning back towards the locker room to see what was taking Dex so long. When he turned around Dex was already there watching him. He gave Nursey a pained look and took off towards the exit.  
  
“Dex, wait!” Nursey yelled going after him.  
  
Nursey huffed and broke into a jog easily catching up to Dex. He grabbed his arm and pulled them to a stop. Dex tried to pull away, but Nursey’s grip was solid. Nursey pulled his arm a bit and he reluctantly turned around to face him. Nursey’s face fell when he saw how upset Dex looked. They hadn’t been fighting much this year, they had actually become really good friends, Nursey didn’t want to fuck that up.  
  
“Dex, what’s wrong?” Nursey asked desperately searching his face for an answer. He couldn't fuck this up.  
  
“Nothing” Dex replied angrily “Why don’t you go back to flirting with that hipster back there.”  
  
“Is that what you’re angry about?” Nursey was a bit lost and a little offended.  
  
“Why would I care what assholes you fucking flirt with?” Dex fumed, doing a horrible job hiding how much he cared.  
  
“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Nursey lightly lifted Dex’s head up so that he was forced to look at him. “You can tell me what I did.”  
  
“Why are you always flirting with someone?!” Dex yelled pushing Nursey’s hand away from his face. “Everywhere I turn you seem to be hitting on some guy or girl and fuck. Do you know how hard that is? All I want is to get over you, but you’re always around looking like a fucking Hollister model. To make it worse you’re constantly flirting with people like him, who are equally gorgeous and just prove how I'm not good enough!”  
  
Dex stopped yelling and ran his hand down his face. Nursey was at a loss for words. He replayed what just happened over again in his head and stepped towards Dex.  
  
“You think your not good enough for me?” Nursey asked genuinely confused.  
  
“Don’t rub it in.”  
  
“I’m not. It’s just.. I’m the one who's not good enough for you.” Dex looked at Nursey confused and shocked, but he didn’t say anything so Nursey continued. “The way that you were with Jake before was easily the best thing to happen to me this month. I would do anything short of fucking give up poetry to make you smile like that again. You’re so brilliant and hardworking. You could leave college right now and still make it in the real world. And you're so fucking attractive, god, I could endlessly write sonnets simply about your hair and freckles. Even the strong jut of your nose endears me.”  
  
“You didn’t seem interested when you were flirting with that guy.” Dex grumbled as his face blushed a bright red.  
  
“I wasn’t flirting with him. I walked into him, he tried using a bad pickup like on me, and I turned him down” Nursey stately simply. He flirts a lot, but he hadn’t been trying to flirt with that guy.  
  
“Oh”  
  
“Yeah, I was just waiting outside for you. Besides, he wasn’t even half as pretty as you are.” Nursey stepped forward so that he and Dex were practically chest to chest and grabbed Dex’s hands.  
  
“Stop calling me pretty you nerd” Dex pulled their intertwined hands up to his chest and smiled. Dex wouldn't admit it, but he loved it.  
  
“But Willll, you are pretty” Nursey teased as he smirked and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Dex’s “I’m sorry for upsetting you.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have overreacted. I just- I never thought you would like me.”  
  
“Of course I like you and when we get back to our room I’ll show you just how much” Nursey kissed Dex’s nose gently and Dex got even redder. Nursey smiled, even as a bright red tomato boy Dex was adorable.  
  
“Then what are we still doing here, let’s go” Dex turned in the direction of their hotel pulling Nursey with him. Nursey laughed a bit at his eagerness. He let Dex start pulling him along when they heard yelling from behind them them.  
  
“Hey guys!! Wait!!” They heard as the source got closer.  
  
Dex turned to Nursey and rolled his eyes before turning to see who was yelling at them. It was Chowder, of course, and he was running very excitedly over to where they were. Chowder always seemed to be excited.  
  
“Ok guys, so I don’t know if you’re doing anything, like maybe you have plans and that's totally okay, like more than okay, but if you don’t have any plans my parents are here and they really want to take you out to dinner because I talk about you guys a lot and Jake really likes Dex now and-”  
  
“Chowder, dude, take a breath” Nursey interrupted smiling at the bouncing ball of energy that was Chowder.  
  
“Oh, sorry I’m just excited and- “ Chowder looked down at where Dex and Nursey were holding hands. “Did I miss something?”  
  
“Yeah Chow” Dex replied patting Chowder on the back with his free hand. "We'll tell you all about it after dinner.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm such NurseyDex trash just bury me in fanfic  
> 9 down 41 to go


End file.
